The present invention relates to garment accessories and more particularly to dress shirt cufflinks. More specifically, the present invention that includes an elastic cord to secure the cuff of a shirt to the cufflink and can be manufactured in any number of styles.
This present invention relates to improvements to shirt cufflinks. While most cufflinks include a rigid structure with a rotatable element, the present invention contemplates an elastic member to secure the cuff of a shirt together.
The present invention solves the problem of rolling up shirt sleeves while wearing cufflinks. Generally, when rolling sleeves upwards along a wearer's arm, the cufflink must first be removed. Thereafter, the cuff will not stay in place in the rolled state with the cufflink removed. The cufflink of the present invention provides an elastic cufflink cord that extends from a cufflink base, which can form a closed loop around the cufflink base to secure two ends of a cuff together. This allows a user to either roll up the shirt sleeves without removing the cufflink, or alternatively simply push the shirt cuff upwards along the wearer's arm without removing the cufflink. The elastic cord extends and allows for this optional cuff positioning.
Overall, the present invention provides a new and useful cufflink device. The cufflink device comprises a cufflink base, a cufflink cap, and a cord extending from the cufflink base. The cufflink base secures within the button hole along one end of a shirt cuff, while the cord secures through the button hole along the second end of the shift cuff or alternatively secures around a button along the second end of the shirt cuff. For French cuff shirts, the cord then secures around the cufflink base and the cord provides an elastic connection between the ends of the shirt cuff, allowing the cuff to be slidable along the wearer's arm. For traditional button shirt cuffs, the cord secures around the opposing button and a slider element secures the cord thereto while the cord maintains its connection with the cufflink base in the button hole of the same cuff. The upper end of the cufflink base includes a cufflink cap that can be designed to accommodate different cufflink styles. Therefore, the cufflink provides a useful means of securing shirt cuffs of varying style together and that can be manufactured to have different styles.